How The West Was Won
by Pantherlily
Summary: Another "what if" challenge. What if the members of the team had lived during the Wild West? Detailed summary inside. AU. One-shot. Rated T just incase due to the use of racial slurs and mild violence.


Author's Note:

Another "What if…?" challenge from my brother. This time it was "What if Criminal Minds took place in the Wild West?" I thought on that for a day and I came up with this. I don't usually do pairings but I did it for this because I couldn't think of any other way to include the women in a Western setting. Pairings: Hotch/Prentiss & Reid/JJ. Garcia is absent, because I couldn't think of a way to put her into the story. This is fic number two from my brother's challenges. It's kind of lengthy for a one-shot and clearly an alternate universe. The "n" word is used a few times, and if that offends you then I don't suggest you read this. Just wanted to give you all fair warning. Also, reviews are super special awesome so feel free to do so if you desire. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_"Courage is being scared to death - and saddling up anyway." – John Wayne_

Aaron Hotchner was the sheriff of the town Beautiful Arnett Ulington, named after some gold miner who had founded it. The locals referred to it simply as BAU. It was a small town located in a territory of modern day Texas. Sheriff Hotchner ran a tight ship in his town. He was a no nonsense kind of guy, who took his job seriously. If you asked some people in town, they'd probably tell you he took his job a little _too _seriously. However, he was always fair and treated those who deserved it with respect.

BAU had a no guns within city limits law. The only two people who were allowed to carry guns were the Sheriff and his Deputy, David Rossi. Dave was in their office; feet propped up on a desk and was reading a news paper. One nice thing about small towns was you didn't have to work too hard, mainly because the worst thing you had to worry about were drunks and town bullies. He didn't look up when he heard someone come in, "How's the missus Sheriff?"

"Emily's fine. She made us some corn bread today." Aaron replied and he set the loaf down on the desk. "Also, be a civilized human being and get your feet off the desk." He moved to the doorway and leaned against it, surveying his town.

"Hotch, you are no fun." Dave replied but did as he was told and put the newspaper away, and broke off a piece of bread.

"How many times do I have to ask you _not_ to call me that?"

"Probably as many times as you've asked me to take my feet off the desk, Aaron."

Despite himself, the Sheriff smiled. They went through this routine every day, it helped pass the time. "We're at work Dave, you know better than to use my first name."

"Sorry but Sheriff Hotchner just doesn't roll off the tongue. Besides, you just used mine."

"I'm your boss."

"Double standards, I see."

"One of the perks of being Sheriff."

Dave ended the banter and asked, "Anything exciting going on outside?"

"No, but Dr. Reid is coming in to town today for supplies and I just know Clyde and his brother's won't be able to resist trying something."

"I just don't know why you don't lock the hooligan up indefinitely."

"Not how the law works, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Honestly, I'd have strung him up from a tree a long time ago…"

The Sheriff shot his Deputy a glare. "Dave, that's enough." There hadn't been a hanging since he'd taken over as sheriff. A ruckus outside drew his attention to the general store. "Looks like the brothers are at it again. Let's go."

* * *

Doctor Spencer Reid was considered an eccentric by most townsfolk. Really, he was just very bright and often misunderstood. How he had ended up married to JJ, was still a mystery to him. This was saying something, because he was able to break down almost anything and figure it out. Yet, she managed to mystify him. She was so pretty and he was so awkward. He was well aware of how most people perceived him but it didn't affect him much. He'd been dealing with it all his life.

"What are you thinking about Spence?" JJ asked, as she drove their carriage towards town.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing, just thinking of what I would need for my next invention."

"Don't lie to me. You already made a list and checked it five times before we left today. I don't even know why you brought the list with you, when you have everything committed to memory. But come on, tell me what's really bothering sweetie?"

It was uncanny how well JJ could read him sometimes. "The usual. Utterly vexed on why you married me."

She smiled, "Oh Spence, how many times do I have to tell you was because I fell in love with you."

"Yes, but why?"

"Feelings aren't meant to make sense. Emotions aren't something you can analyze, Dear."

Reid made a noncommittal noise, he still wasn't convinced that emotions couldn't be broken down and analyzed like everything else. The carriage came to stop and he got down from his perch. He walked around to the other side and helped JJ down. He escorted her to the store, arm in arm.

"Good morning Dr. Reid. Ma'am." Derek Morgan tipped his hat politely as they walked in. He was the only free black man in the territory. There were a few people who wouldn't talk to him or resented his existence but not many people messed with him. Everyone knew he was friends with The Sheriff.

The only people who didn't seem to care who he was friends with was Clyde and his two brothers. They walked into the store, looking to make trouble.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not welcome in my store?" Derek stepped out from behind the counter. Even though it was three against one, he never backed down or showed a trace of fear.

"Out of the way boy, I ain't listenin' to no colored man." Clyde spat at Morgan's feet.

"I'll ask you one more time._ Leave_."

"Or what? Go and tell that nigger loving Sheriff?"

Derek had enough. He took a swing at the oldest brother, and caught his jaw.

The two other brothers rushed Derek, knocking him down.

"Spencer, do something!" JJ said to her husband in hurried but hushed tone.

Reid was a scientist not a fighter. But he wasn't a coward and he couldn't turn a blind eye to injustice. He looked around the store, to help even the score. He settled for some baking powder. He tapped on the youngest brother's shoulder and when the man turned around he threw it into his face, blinding him.

The young man screamed in rage and pain.

The other two brothers stopped their torment on Morgan to see what the youngest was yelling about.

"Well lookie here, genius boy came to town to play today. We got ourselves a twofer here boys." A nasty gleam came to Clyde's eyes as he smirked maliciously. He shoved Reid to the ground with both hands.

Spencer went down roughly, landing on his back. His slacks caught on a nail and his pant legs tore revealing his mismatched socks.

Clyde pointed and laughed, "Hey boy genius can't even dress himself."

A gunshot going off from behind made everyone stop moving and the general store became very quiet.

Reid peered behind Clyde and his brothers to see the Sheriff with a smoking pistol pointed at the ceiling. His Deputy was there too, a shotgun in hand.

"That's enough!" Sheriff Hotchner's voice yelled in a commanding voice. "Clyde, you and your brothers are under arrest for disturbing the peace."

"They started it." Clyde sneered.

"I hardly doubt that." Dave replied.

"Yeah, of course you'd side with a freak and a nigger."

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed and he growled, "I said that's _enough._ Now walk!" He motioned with his pistol and moved out of the way so the brothers could get through.

After locking up the brothers The Sheriff and The Deputy walked back over to the general store to make sure everyone was okay and to help clean up the place.

Once the store was back in order Sheriff Hotchner said to Spencer, "Dr. Reid, Emily would have my head if I didn't ask you and your wife over to dinner for tonight."

"That sounds nice but actually I have something I'm working on."

"Spence, don't be rude. We'd love to come over Sheriff." JJ said.

Reid frowned but didn't object further.

The Sheriff's lips twitched into a faint smile and he tipped his hat. "We'd be honored to have you Ma'am."

"Derek, Dave. You two are more than welcome to come over as well." The Sheriff offered.

"After I feed the degenerates in jail and have a shot of whiskey at the saloon, then I'll be over." The Deputy relied.

"I'm never one to turn down an invitation to eat your Missus' food, Sheriff. I'll be over after I close up shop for the day. Thank you kindly for the invite." Derek replied.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Hotchner's homestead before dinner was ready. The men were at the table playing penny poker and the women were in the kitchen cooking up the grub.

"Dr. Reid wins another hand…" Deputy Rossi said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, well if he didn't cheat we might not lose our money so easily." Derek added, a smirk on his lips because he knew the reaction it would invoke.

"What? I don't cheat! I just know the statistical probability of who has what hands." Reid protested.

"So, you're saying you count cards." The Sheriff joined in on the jibs to the young doctor.

"Of course not…well, I suppose that technically that's true" Reid said, getting flustered.

"Counting cards? Sounds like cheating to me." Morgan said with feigned skepticism.

"It's not my fault I'm good at cards!" Reid exclaimed in exasperated voice.

"Are you boys picking on my husband again?" JJ asked as she came out of the kitchen with a steaming plate and set it down when Reid made room for it.

"No Ma'am. We wouldn't dream of it." Derek replied with a crooked smile.

"Mmmhmm. Well, just remember who's fixing your plate of food." JJ fired back.

Emily came in with a plate and put it down in front of her husband. "Come on gentlemen, make room for the food. Clean this mess up."

"You heard the lady." The Sheriff said to the table. The men got up and cleared the table, and they all sat down to a nice home cooked meal.


End file.
